


More Like It

by WildwingSuz



Series: More [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the previous two stories “More” and “More and More”; this is 3/3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Like It

**Author's Note:**

> This was the most fun, and most challenging to write. I still can’t believe I did all three stories in three days…!
> 
> Spoilers: Millennium. 
> 
> Feedback on this one would be particularly appreciated, and thanks to everyone who wrote to let me know about the first two.
> 
> Cory and Alia, you two made my day letting me know this worked.

More Like It  
Rated R  
By Suzanne L. Feld

 

She looks so happy.

He looks so happy.

Now that we’re here, Scully standing next to me just inside my apartment door as I close it behind us, I find myself hesitating though I don’t want to. I’m pretty damn sure she wants this as much as I do, though we haven’t exchanged a word since she agreed that the world hadn’t ended with our first real kiss. But… what now?

I watch Mulder’s eyes closely, see the mild confusion and uncertainty there even as we pause inside the doorway to the living room. We aren’t touching now, though we did in the elevator and all the way down the hall. Like high school sweethearts, he held my hand in a soft warm grasp; I was wrong about the next millennium being when we’d get that far. Thankfully.

Scully is so beautiful and almost ethereal in this light, a gentle smile lifting one side of her mouth and showing that elusive dimple as she gazes up at me. Patient, waiting. I know there is no pressure, no rush; this doesn’t have to happen tonight. We’ve made our silent promises and, one way or another, we will be making love soon.

I remind myself that I have to be realistic about Mulder’s injuries. Though there’s no deep muscle damage, the jagged tears in his arm have to be painful and he was given some pretty heavy pain meds. He simply may not be up to anything tonight and I need to keep that in mind despite my suddenly raging libido.

God, I want her.

Jesus, I need him.

I can’t resist pulling her against me, and though I want to get my arm out of this damn sling I’m distracted by the feel of her body against me. It’s not just that it’s been so long since I’ve been with someone; it’s that this is Scully. My partner, my friend, my love. The woman I’ve fallen in love with despite myself, and after the events of this momentous evening I’m pretty damn sure she feels the same way about me. Up to and including the ‘despite myself’ part.

The way Mulder’s holding me is a decidedly arousing mix of desire and love; I can feel it in the hand that is oh-so-gently stroking over my hair while his hard, muscular body thrums with arousal against mine. I never thought I could want a man like this; every other experience I’ve ever had in my life pales in comparison. Yet I suspected that it would be like this, which is perhaps why I hesitated so long. There is no going back now… not that I want to.

How is it that I’m frozen here, afraid to move, afraid to touch her anywhere else, afraid to do anything that will take it to the next level? 

How long have we been standing here not moving? Is he stalling?

I gotta do something or she’s going to think I’ve changed my mind.

Has he changed his mind?

I can do this. Move Scully back just a little, slip my arm out of the sling—OUCH—ignore the pain, and draw her full against my front with both arms around her. Now she’ll know what’s on my mind!

Oh. My. God.

Hey, Mikey, I think she likes it! 

I have to see Mulder’s expression; I’m aroused way past my earlier cowardice. Jesus… I could get off just from the look on his face. He’d better… ahhhh… kiss me….

If kissing is this good, the sex may kill us. 

If kissing is this good, the sex may kill us. But I’m willing to risk it.

I don’t care how much my arm hurts, I am going to touch Scully everywhere and anywhere she’ll let me. Which is turning out to be everywhere. 

If I hadn’t watched them bandage his arm I wouldn’t believe it was wounded, but as a doctor I know that it's got to be bothering him… although he certainly doesn’t seem to be having any problems using it! 

The couch. The couch. The couch. We’ll never make it to the bed.

The couch?! What about the—oh, wherever!

Scully’s even more beautiful without her clothes. 

I wish we could get Mulder’s shirt off, but the arm’s obviously bothering him despite his stoicism about it, so I won’t push it. I’m sure I’ll have plenty of time to see him shirtless… later.

Oh my God, this is really going to happen.

Thank God, this is finally happening!

I never in a million years would have guessed that Scully would take charge like this. But who am I to complain? 

I never would have guessed that I’d be so assertive when we’re intimate. I’ve never been like this before in bed… er, on couch. But then Mulder really can’t use that arm much… if I don’t do this, it probably won’t happen. And oh, it is so going to happen.

Just you wait until I get the use of my arm back, Scully…!

This is incredible, but I can’t wait until he can use that arm again.

Jesus, I really am doing the naked pretzel with Scully. Or, rather, she’s doing me.

I can’t believe I’m finally making love with Mulder… or, more correctly, I’m making love to him. 

I wish we could go all night; I never want it to stop.

I wish this could last all night; I never want it to stop.

Ohmygodohmygod!

Ohmygodohmygod…

I guess I should say something…

I wish he’d say something…

“I love you, Scully.”

“I love you too, Mulder.”

finis


End file.
